


Such a Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turning (Alpha to Omega)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something I wrote for the kink meme years ago. This story has Sam being forcibly turned to Omega by being raped by John. You have been warned. Don’t read this story.John needs to end the incessant fighting between his teenage Alpha sons. He chooses the most expedient option- turning Sam into an Omega against his will. Dean allows it to happen.Warning for rape, parent child incest, underage.





	Such a Good Boy

"You go on in now, get showered. I've got something to say to your brother," John said to Dean. 

Both his boys were limp, drenched with sweat, and the bruises were already beginning to show on both boys. It'd been one hell of a botched training session, he'd had to break up three serious fights between the boys, and he just couldn't be having that any more. It was time, more than time, that he put some order back into his house. Dean looked wide eyed, worried, almost like he was going to say something, disobey a direct order. John knew what had Dean worried. It wasn't Dean's fault, this hesitation. Hadn't John always told him, from his youngest days, "Look out for Sam." Sometimes, Dean interpreted this into protecting Sam from his father. 

"I'm just going to tell him something and not with my fists," John said. "You boys are beat up enough already. So, go on. Don't make me have to tell you twice, Dean."

Dean said, "Yes, Sir," then turned down the little path to the cabin, little more than a shack, where they were staying for now. The path was pretty well hidden in the waist high prairie grass until you were right on top of it. There were a couple of trees, up by the house, but pretty much this place was all fields, abandoned farmland, allowed to grow back to grasslands. The sun was beating down fiercely from the sky directly overhead, not a jot of shade to be had. It was too damned hot for this nonsense.

Then John turned to face his other son, who, despite the cut and puffy lip, the rapid bloom of a black eye and the stiff way he held his left wrist, probably sprained, was just simmering with anger still. Was just itching to fight again. Everything today had been a fight. Three separate times, he'd had to drag Sam off his older brother, because Dean, though he'd defend himself, just wouldn't give Sam the big, final step that would settle this. Taking care of Sam was just too ingrained. It was up to John to do this thing. Should be Dean's responsibility, but it was John's fault that he wouldn't do it. 

It was his fault, his lack of seeing things clearly that had gotten them to this point anyway. He'd been sure things would be different in his family. He'd been sure he could handle two Alpha sons, close in age. Didn't he have them in tough enough physical training that they should be too tired for dominance games? And wasn't his word law around here? Now it was too late to do things the way they should have been done in the first place, so he'd have to do them the only way they could be done. 

"It's your fourteenth birthday today. It's time, Sam," John said, as soon as Dean was out of hearing range.

"Time for what?" Sam asked, staring deep into John's eyes, full of defiance, full of a will to make John look away, to dominate his father. Only, that wasn't going to work on John. Sam might be full of fight and vinegar, but he was just a boy still. John was a seasoned Alpha. Eventually, after a few angry, silent minutes, Sam looked away, cast his eyes down to the dirt path. But he didn't bare his throat or make any other submissive gesture.

"You know what for," John said, his voice low and level, doing his best to keep his anger in check and not just throw the pup onto the ground and make him submit. An Alpha, a true, strong Alpha didn't need to use physical force to get those who should be subordinates to submit.

"No! You're not going to make me into some fucking Omega bitch," Sam said. He'd known damn well what John was talking about. 

Dean should have been the one he picked for that, even though he was the older son. Any son born from an Alpha was an Alpha, to start with anyway. But some Alphas were, not weaker necessarily, but softer in nature. They made great Omegas, they were the ones meant for that transformation. Dean should have been John's choice. He should have started the process years ago, but John had been so sure he'd be the exception, that he could have those two Alpha sons. Dean, despite his softer nature, also had strong Alpha tendencies. He was a good hunter already and would only get better. John didn't regret his choice to let Dean stay Alpha, and it was too late for Dean now. He'd already popped his knot. His adolescence was over and he was an Alpha man for better or worse. 

That just left Sam, who by nature, was just one of those Alphas, the ones that end up dominating other Alphas, who'd end up just bigger, taller and stronger than everyone else. He'd been territorial, stubborn, belligerent, even from his youngest childhood. Sometimes, John found himself fighting with Sam and he didn't even know why. It was just Sam, trying to push John for the sake of dominance. It was posturing. He was a natural Alpha, but that was going to have to be curtailed. And John, though he wished it were otherwise, had no choice. Unlike Dean, Sam's adolescence was just starting. It wasn't too late to turn him. And not a person would give a second thought to John choosing Sam for this, whereas they might have questioned it if he'd picked Dean.

"You're the younger son," John said. "That's how this always goes. I should have started last year with you. You'd be settled down, mated maybe, by now if I had. These fights you're starting with your brother, they're only going to get worse. It's not your fault you start 'em. It's hormones and instinct. But the fact of the matter is, if I don't turn you, you're going to end up dead. You've got spunk, Sam, but Dean's a nearly grown Alpha and he's got a killer instinct you just don't. He won't mean to, but sometime you're going to go for his throat and he's just going to react, he won't be able to help himself. You'll be dead and you'll have made Dean kill you."

"No. No," Sam said. "I'm not a bitch. You can't make me."

Then Sam turned on his heels and he ran. John sighed and then took off after his son. Sam was fast. He'd started growing, finally, and he was tall for a fourteen year old. His legs were long, but he was still not up to John's shoulder's yet. John caught up with him easily and grabbed him by the wrists. Purposefully. Sam betrayed his pain with an angry stare, but otherwise, he took it quietly. Despite his hatred of their training, Sam had always done real good at it. Yeah, it was going to be a real shame to have to turn him, but there was just no choice, unless he wanted one boy dead and the other destroyed by having made that happen.

There actually was one other choice, but he wasn't about to offer it to Sam. He could strike out on his own, be his own man, keep his Alpha nature. It meant he couldn't come back to the family, because there'd always be that tension, that struggle between the two Alphas. John had walked away from his loving foster family at fourteen for this reason. The family's natural born, oldest son had actually gotten so far as to pry John's mouth open a couple of times before John had squirmed out of his grip and gotten away. It'd been a hard row to hoe, that young and out on his own, but John had got by. Sam could probably have done the same thing, if it weren't for that demon, the one that had killed the boy's mother, the one he'd been hunting for ever since. That demon had plans for Sam, and to cast Sam out of the family was just as good as presenting Sam to him gift wrapped. John had some theories, too, about how turning Sam would pretty much negate any value he had to that yellow eyed bastard. 

John released Sam's wrists, then just grabbed him by the waist, threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the cabin. Dean was already done with his shower, sitting in the one big room that was kitchen, living room and dining room in one, with an ice pack already held up to his own, not blackened, but swollen up eye. Sam had gotten in one hell of an unexpected punch to Dean's eye. 

John was about to walk, Sam still kicking and screaming on his shoulder, into his bedroom, the only one that the cabin had. The boys shared a small sleeping loft over the other end of the big room. Dean put down his ice pack and stood up, getting in his way.

"What are you doing, Dad?" 

"If you'd rather be the one to turn him, this is your chance," John said. "It should be your job."

"You know I can't. Even if you order me," Dean said. "You don't have to do this. I can handle him. I won't hurt him, you know that."

John, for a moment, thought maybe Dean was right. Dean could handle him, keep him in check. But then John imagined a few years in the future- Sam getting closer to the size Dean was now, but with still the same amount of fight in him and he wondered if wasn't Dean who might end up dead. Some would say that Dean deserved it, if he couldn't stop his younger brother from killing him. John had seen enough death in his family though. These two boys were all he had and he couldn't bear to lose either of them, even if it meant drastic measures.

"This has to be done, for both of your safety."

"He's a little shit but he doesn't deserve this. He'll hate being Omega."

Meanwhile, even was John wondered where he got the air to do it, seeing as his shoulder was jammed up pretty tight against Sam's diaphragm, Sam hollered, "I am not going to be your bitch."

"Your mother, Marty, he was Omega. He never hated his life. He loved being a mother to you two," John said. "it's not a bad thing, to be an Omega. Once the process starts kicking in, you'll be happy, Sam."

That much was true. Once the hormones started changing Sam's brain and body, he'd forget about how much he was struggling against it now. An Alpha's semen was full of hormones, neurotransmitters- beta endorphins, serotonin, other things. An Omega getting a regular dose of come couldn't help but be happy. 

"You won't be my bitch, Sam. I'm just the one turning you. Soon as I can, I'll find you the right Alpha to bond with. Someone strong to take care of you."

Both Sam and Dean speak as one, "No!"

"He's too young to get married off. He's just fourteen," Dean said. 

"Your mother was thirteen when I met him, Dean. Fourteen when he had you," John said. "Now, I've wasted enough time arguing with you both. This is the way it's gonna be. Sam's getting turned, starting now."

John entered the bedroom, Sam now limp against his shoulder, as if the fight had gone out of him. John was not fooled. He shut the door carefully behind him. Locked it. He was glad their cabin was isolated, because what came next might not be pretty. It never was. It was never easy, but then, should it ever be easy to rape your teenage son, even if it was for the best, for his ultimate happiness, even if he didn't understand that yet? John dumped Sam onto the bed, and just as John had anticipated, Sam scrambled to his feet, tried to get to the door. John was able to step into his path, block him, grab him by the waist again and toss him onto the bed again. 

He didn't bother getting either of them undressed. He'd take the easiest way, just for this first time. He threw himself on top of Sam, holding him down by sheer body weight. Even so, the kid squirmed and struggled underneath him, fighting with all his might against this. John used one hand to unzip his jeans, pull his cock out and yank and jerk it until he was nearly coming. It felt better than he wanted to admit, feeling the slim but strong limbs of his son fighting against him as he did this. He couldn't help but picturing fucking Sam, knew he was going to do it soon. 

Then as Sam shouted, "I hate you," John came into his own hand, a generous pool of pearly white liquid. John felt his post orgasm sleepiness falling on him quickly, so he had to act fast. He used one of his hands, so huge seeming against Sam's face, his delicate little jaw, to pry open Sam's mouth and wedge it open. Then he dripped the come from his other hand in, scraping his hand against Sam's lips to make sure he got as much of it into Sam's mouth as possible. The more Alpha come, the faster the transformation. Then he jammed Sam's mouth closed, held it shut, covered Sam's nose with his hand too, so the boy would have no choice but to swallow. Didn't matter, even if he did swallow. The hormones were already seeping into his system the instant the come hit his mouth, through the sensitive mucous membrane. Hell, they'd even get in transdermally if you had enough come and time. 

John let Sam go, but it didn't matter. All of the fight had gone out of him. He was limp, crying. All the fight had gone out of John too, so he just laid a heavy arm over his son, pulled him close. As he let his baby boy, his youngest, cry himself out against his chest, John drifted to sleep. He woke up a little later, dick rock hard. It took just six hard pulls until he was coming in his hand again. Sam was still asleep, so it was easy to clean the come off his hand and smear it on the inside of his son's mouth, then he drifted back to sleep. 

Later yet, he woke with an aching cock, Sam still fast asleep. Not just asleep, but almost like he'd been drugged. His body was limp. He didn't wake even when John shook his shoulder, hard. That meant the process was starting. Some of the hormones had already gotten to his brain, started the mental re-wiring process. It'd be the ideal time to load the boy up with more come, while he was relaxed, unconscious. John dug in the bedside table for the jar of Vaseline he kept there and set it in easy reach. Then he pulled Sam's clothes off his slack, unprotesting body. He rolled Sam over onto his side and bent one of his knees up to his chest, exposing what was, for now, Sam's only hole. He loaded a finger full of the Vaseline and eased it into Sam's hole. Sam murmured slightly, almost coming awake, as John breached the tight ring of muscle, but then his awareness seemed to subside and he slipped back fully unconscious again. Sam's hole might have been tight at first, but it loosened easily as John worked first the one finger, then two into it, scissoring them, stopping to apply more of the make-shift lube. It wasn't long before he could easily slip his third finger inside. When his pinky finger slipped inside with the other three, even though he hadn't been trying to get it in, he knew Sam was more than ready for him. He spread more of the vaseline on his cock and pressed forward. It'd been a long time since he'd been in something this tight and it felt like nothing else. He wouldn't last long, he knew, so he didn't bother to try. He just pounded in, again and again. 

Sam did wake up, finally, as John was close to done, he was almost at that point of inevitability, where he would come no matter what, but he wasn't there yet. Just close. Sam started thrashing around, crying out, trying to get away. It couldn't hurt, things were so slicked up, he'd been prepped plenty, but it had to be alarming, to come to this way, so he slowed his pace, tried to take it easy on the boy.

"Shhh, Baby," he said, soothingly. "Almost done here. You're being such a good boy."

Sam stilled at that. John had one of his hand's near Sam's throat and he could feel the boy swallow, then purposefully relax. 

"You want me to make it good for you, Sam?" John asked, lowering his other hand, currently on Sam's lower abs. "You want me to make you come too?"

He didn't wait for an answer though, just lowered his hand to Sam's little cock and jerked the boy off, expertly, until John could feel his coming by the way Sam's muscles constricted around him, bringing him off. He could feel his balls pull up, feel himself shooting inside that delicious, slick hotness inside Sam. John pulled out quick, before his knot could form inside Sam. That was something Sam wasn't ready for yet. It was something that should be saved for the Alpha who was going to claim him. 

He was afraid that Sam was going to pull away from him, try and get out of the bedroom again, but instead, Sam cuddled up close to John, rested his head on John's chest and let John hold him close. He was crying again, but he let himself be comforted with gentle strokes and John's hand rubbing up and down his back.

"Such a good boy. Gonna be a good little bitch soon," John said, softly, as he drifted to sleep again. The light outside the window was already fading. It was late afternoon by now. He should get up, he told himself, but he just drifted.

When he woke for good, finally, he was alone in the bed. He got up, pulled himself together, tucking his limp dick back into his jeans and zipping up. He went into the main room of the cabin. Sam and Dean were sitting together on the sofa, watching TV. Or at least, Dean was watching TV. Sam's eyes were shut. He had a bag of ice to his mouth, resting his left wrist against it too. Did he really just a few hours ago force the kid's mouth open like that? Not even thinking of the cut and puffy lip he had? Had he really just been balls deep inside him? John shuddered a little at his own cruelty. Maybe he could have taken an easier way. Sometimes parents or older brothers hid the come in drinks, in food, at least at first, until the process was well started and the Omega to be was acting pliant, obedient. It was better to give it directly, though. Faster. The whole process took a lot less time. Honestly, coming in the ass of the Omega to be was the fastest way. It got absorbed easily through the intestines, hit the blood stream quickly.

John wandered into the kitchen, wondering if Dean had started thinking about dinner, if he had a plan. He had. There was a pot of water on to boil, the spaghetti and the jar of sauce on the counter already. John poked around the fridge, to see if there was anything else to have. A big plate of carbs was not what he needed after a day like today, but there was nothing else, not even a package of hamburger for meatballs. It wasn't that he didn't have money for shopping. It was just he'd had more important things on his mind and there was training. He hadn't even let Dean go to the store. Still, he wanted meat, something red and fatty. Maybe a burger. He needed it, needed the protein. Sam would need it too. There were big body changes coming up for Sam soon.

He shut the flame under the water off and said, "Get dressed, boys, we're going out tonight. Gonna celebrate. It's a big day for you, Sammy."

He used Sammy deliberately, even though the boy had been insisting on Sam for a couple of years now. But Sam wasn't an Omega's name. Sammy was. A lot was going to have to change around here. He wasn't going to be letting Dean do all the cooking and taking care of them anymore, for one thing.

An hour or so later, he was pulling the Impala into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. He'd picked their current place because it was so close to the Roadhouse. He liked to pass the time with Ellen, when he could get away from the boys, when there weren't things to be done. So, not as often as he liked, but the Beta woman was easy to please and she didn't ask much from him, no kind of commitment. Just glad to see him when he showed up, glad to let him into her pussy when he asked, glad to see the backside of him when he was ready to go. She never gave him a hard time the times he showed up and didn't ask to get into her pussy either. He'd never taken his boys here before, even though it was nearby. The crowds were a little rough for kids, but neither of his boys were kids any more. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Ellen said, as she approached them, as they walked in the door. "John Winchester, as I live and breathe. And these are your boys?"

"Dean," John said, indicating his oldest. "And Sammy."

"Nice to meet you, boys," she said, with a smile. "I'm Ellen. So, John, I take it you're not here to see me then? Your boys look like they been in a bar fight already."

"Alpha struggles. You know. We're sorting it out," John said, as Ellen led them to one of the tables, put the Roadhouse's single page, plastic menus in front of them.

"I can't say as I envy you Alpha families. Are you? Or Dean?" Ellen asked, looking meaningfully at Sammy, who'd scuffled in behind him, eyes cast down. 

He didn't look at all happy, but the semen had already started to work. He was much more biddable, had hardly spoken a word since that afternoon. A few loads of come, that's all it took to knock the fight out of a young Alpha. It'd take a lot more before all the physiological changes were complete, but Sammy was already starting to be an Omega.

"I just started this afternoon," John said.

"Well, you do what you need to do," Ellen said. "If he needs another dose while you're here, you do it. Won't be the first time we've had some hunter's bitch under the table, going down on him. I suppose you and me won't be making time together now you've got him."

"Sammy's not going," he started.

"To be your bitch?" Ellen said. She laughed a little. "You keep telling yourself that, Winchester. I'll be back to take your orders in a little bit."

He studied the menu, as if hadn't seen in too many times to count before, as if he wasn't tiredly familiar with its basic burgers, sandwiches and fried things. Just a few tables over, like Ellen said, some hunter's bitch was under the table, giving an enthusiastic blow job to a rough looking man in plaid. John's cock twitched a little, despite the fact that he'd come so many times already today and normally, he was good for once a day. But when your body caught on to the fact that you were trying to turn an Alpha, it stepped things up, made more come, made it so you got hard easy and could come easy.

"Dad," said Sammy, his voice soft and a little broken sounding. "If I have to be somebody's Omega bitch, I want to be yours. Or Dean's, if you don't want me. I don't want to have to go off with some stranger."

"I won't send you off with a stranger," John said. 

Sam had ended up on his left side and John pulled him close, laid an arm protectively around his shoulder. You treated an Omega a lot differently than you treated a young Alpha and John would have to get used to that. You couldn't demand the same things out of him. There'd be no more training for Sammy, just maybe a little target practice, so he could use a gun for his own protection. You had to be gentle and speak softly to them. Praise them and coddle them. 

"If I do let you get mated to some other Alpha, he won't be a stranger by then," John promised. "I'd never let you go to just anyone. Someone we trust already maybe. Never a stranger."

"I wouldn't let him, Sammy," Dean said. "I'll claim you if Dad won't. I don't care what he says."

John's stomach clenched at the thought of Dean topping Sammy, of having to watch the older brother take the younger. It wasn't disgust. It wasn't anger. It was jealousy. 

"No, Dean," John said. "You had your chance to make Sammy your bitch. It's up to me to decide what's going to be done with him."

John knew, even though he'd said to himself before that he'd never be one of those kind of fathers, that he wasn't going to be sending Sammy off with another hunter, wasn't going to let Dean claim him. Wasn't going to let anyone else claim him. He'd claim the boy, when the turning was done. With that, John couldn't stop himself. He scooped his gangly, teenaged son into his arms and placed him on his lap, long legs off to the left, Sammy's arms around his neck. 

Then he said, "Sammy, I know this transition is going to be hard on you, but you're doing so well already. I can really see it starting to work in you."

Sammy wriggled uncomfortably and for a moment, John could see just a shadow of the old anger there. It'd only been a few hours, but John had already gotten used to the new, placid, passive Sammy, and he liked it. A lot. 

"Sammy, I think it's time for another dose," John said. "It's time you learned to suck cock. Once you get used to doing it, you'll really like it. You ready for more of my come, sweetie?"

It was astonishing really, just how easy it was not to think of the boy as his tough, Alpha son any more, but as an Omega who needed a strong, but kind hand guiding him. 

"No, please," Sammy said. "Not here. When we get home."

"You're going to have to get used to it, Sammy. You say you want to be my bitch, but when I tell my bitch there's a cock that needs sucking, I expect him to be on his knees without me asking twice," John said. "You're already doing so good at this."

"No, I'm not. I hate it," Sammy said, whispered it into the front of John's shirt. John could see Dean come around to the other side of the table, sitting in the chair that Sammy had been in. Dean stroked Sammy's hair softly and Sammy relaxed a little. 

"I don't think you hate it, Sweets. Would you have willingly sat in my lap yesterday afternoon?" John asked. Sammy shook his head. "When was the last time you let me call you Sammy without protesting? I think you were five. It's working a lot better on you than you think. I was a little worried it might be hard to turn you, but I think you're doing so good. I just think it's time you got some more of my come, understood? I can put it in your soda, for now, if that's what you can manage, but I expect my bitch to get down on his knees when I tell him to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Sammy said. 

With that, he slid down from John's lap to the floor. To help him out, John unzipped his own jeans, lifted his hips a little and slid his jeans down just enough so that his cock sprung up, already hard. John turned a little, so that Sammy wouldn't be under the table, but out in the open. Anyone who'd want to watch would see Sammy going down for the first time. John grew, if it were possible, harder at that thought. There was a hesitant touch of lips to his cock, as if Sam were kissing it, right on the tip. He looked down and that's what Sammy was doing. Normally, John wouldn't have put up with such a tentative touch, but this was Sammy's first time and he couldn't know. Didn't know what to do with a man's cock. 

"That's good, Baby," John said. "That's the idea. Just open your mouth a little wider."

So Sammy did and the very tip of John's cock slipped past those soft lips of his and it felt so good, like he could have come from just that. Not even the whole head was in Sammy's mouth yet. Sam sort of swept his tongue over the tip, like he was licking an ice cream cone or a sucker. John's breathe caught and he had to force himself not to thrust upwards with his hips. "So good, Sweetie. Just like that. Do that again."

And so Sammy slowly worked on his cock, licking it like a lollypop, catching on to the fact that the most sensitive area was the underside of the tip and the ridge around the head of the cock. They'd gotten a bit of audience. A subtle audience, because in a place like the Roadhouse, it doesn't do to stare too openly. You stare to hard in the Roadhouse, someone might just take it into their head to relieve you of your eyes. Still, John could feel the eyes of a dozen people on him as Sammy worked his cock. 

"Good boy, Sammy. Every Alpha in the place is lookin' at you, thinkin' your lips are just about the sweetest thing ever, and they're right. I'm the envy of every man in here tonight," John said. "Doing so good, Sugar. Just open your mouth a little bigger."

Sammy complied and John's whole cock head slipped into the boy's mouth and it was just like heaven. Sammy's mouth was hot and wet and he started sucking hard while using his tongue to do that swirling thing again. "Now, use your hands on the part you can't get in your mouth," John directed. When Sammy tentatively placed his hands on the shaft of John's cock, John placed his own over them, to show Sammy how to move them, the pace he wanted. 

Dean had moved closer, and he was ruffling the boy's hair, petting him. Running his fingers through Sam's brown locks. "Atta boy, Sammy," Dean said. "You're doing so good. You're gonna make Dad come real soon."

There was something about this, about how Dean was comforting Sammy, even as he was subtly guiding Sammy's speed and how deeply he was bobbing up and down on John's cock. It just got to him. A moment later, he was coming and coming hard. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting deep in Sam's mouth, all the way to the back of it though not down into his actual throat. He groaned loudly as he went over that edge and he shot his come into Sam's mouth. There was so much of it that the boy couldn't swallow it all. Some dripped down and out of his mouth, onto his chin. John pulled out and zipped himself up immediately. He wished he had a camera to capture this moment- little Sammy, looking so vulnerable and gorgeous, half a load of come on his chin, held in his big brother's arms. Around them, everyone went back to what they'd been doing. Not that anyone had been blatantly staring, but there was no longer that feel of so many eyes upon them. 

"Dean?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You see that every bit of that come gets into Sammy's mouth, understood?" John asked. 

"Yes, Sir," Dean said. 

He turned Sam around and began running a finger along Sam's chin, scooping up the come. From this angle, John could see that Dean's cock was hard, was tenting out his jeans. John thought about how Sammy had really seemed to relax and submit to the John's demanding cock once Dean had been holding his head. He thought about how someone would always need to be around Sammy now, to protect him, to keep him happy. To put come into him on a regular basis. And how John just couldn't know for sure that he'd be there all the time for Sam. But Dean could always be there. Dean had been taking care of Sammy since he was all but a baby himself. 

"Dean, now that the hard part is over for Sammy, that it's getting good for him, do you want to help me turn him the rest of the way? The more come he gets, the faster the turn, the easier it is for him. So, you think you can help me out? You think you could share a bitch with me, Deano?"

Dean smiles, "Yeah, I'd like that, Dad."

"Good," John said, as if that settled everything. "Sammy, your other Alpha still needs his cock sucked. That sound good to you, Baby? You going to be a good bitch for us, Angel?"

"Yeah," Sammy said. "Yeah, I will."


End file.
